Ghost
by querida24
Summary: After a freak accident Karina learns about life, love, and death. No one ever knows how much time they have until it is taken away from them. I am horrible at summaries! Bucky/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Marvel or any recognized characters. I do know my OC Karina though.

" _All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us."_

The year was 1939 when the accident happened. No one knew what the outcome would be, if any at all. The story of a girl and a boy will just not be a good enough type of description. This story begins with a girl, who has all the time in the world and does not even know it.

 **1940**

"Howard! What have you done with it?" Yelled a very irritated and annoyed voice. The day was a colder one then normal for this time of fall, you could see the wind rustling the trees outside the large bay window. A young man strolled into the room tinkering with a small contraption without even looking up at the other person in the room.

"Done with what Karina?" Howard said, looking up at the woman in question. She stood there wearing a blue dress and kitten heels. Her hand on her hip with the most annoyed look on her face. Honestly if looks could kill he would be 6 feet under the moment he looked up.

"Where is my notebook with my songs? I left it here last night after dinner and now it is gone." Karina said with exasperation in her voice while pointing to the spot on the table, which is currently empty. As she stared at Howard his face turned to one of understanding then to one of regret. "What have you done?"

Howard put the device he was working on and sighed before he looked back up at Karina. "I'm sorry….. I may have done a thing…."

"What thing….." she asked.

"I was working on something for the military and I may or may not have accidently… lit part of it on fire…." Before he could finish his sentence Karina walked up to him and punched him the face. "Ok… I may have deserved that."

"Howard… if you were not my brother I would light you on fire!" She said as she stomped out of the room.

Karina Stark, younger sister to Howard Stark, the military genius. That's what everyone saw her as. She fell behind Howard's shadow, and she was perfectly okay with that. She was happy for her brother, he made a name for himself, and took care of her. He was all she had after their parents died.

She stopped in front of the mirror in the hallway and stared at herself. Howard always told her how beautiful she looked, that she exactly like their mother. Her long dark brown hair that shines with red when the sun hits it a certain way hung loosely in curls that day and her dark brown eyes which seemed to just be able to stare into someone's soul, according to her brother at least, just couldn't see what everyone told her.

Karina sighed and turned away from the mirror heading towards the front door. As she was opening the door their butler appeared with her coat.

"Miss Karina. Where would you like to go?"

Karina sighed again, and turned to the older man. She smiled at him taking the coat he handed her. "Jarvis… I would like to go for a walk… ALONE." The man hesitated before nodding his head, and opening the door for her, and watched the lady of the house walk out into the busy street. Once the door was closed Jarvis turned to find Howard and let him know that his sister has gone out, by herself.

Karina smiled to herself, pulling the coat closer around her body. Ever since last year Howard had not let her out of his sight. He felt guilty and was acting as if she was going to grow another limb or combust somehow. Thinking back on that day made Karina chuckle a bit, though she should have taken it a bit more seriously.

 _Flashback:_

" _Karina! Come watch! I think I have finally figured it out!" Howard yelled from his laboratory. Karina strolled in carrying her book that she always had with her. She smiled at her brother, and stood next to him looking at all the wires and connections throughout the room. In the center of it was a panel laid underneath what looked like a giant needle._

" _Figured out what Howard? What are you going on about…." She looked him and when she saw him take a deep breathe she held up her hand and looked at him with a smirk. "In English Howard."_

" _Well…. In laymen's terms… I think I have finally figured out how to make cars travel without tires. I call it Stark Robitic Reversion." Howard pointed to the metal laying in the center and he pressed a button on the console he was standing behind. There was a whizzing noise as the electricity whirled though all the connections. Karina continued staring at the metal, she felt the vibrations around her but didn't pay attention to anything, and neither did Howard._

 _In a matter of second everything fell apart. One of the connections came loose and knocked the transmitter out of place right in the second as the energy was shooting towards the metal. Karina's and Howards eyes only had enough time to widen before she was hit with the massive amounts of electricity and sent sailing backwards into the wall._

 _Howards goes running to her and tries to get her to respond to him. He is screaming for Jarvis and yelling Karina's name with no response. Karina had stopped breathing, causing Howard to begin chest compressions while telling her to come back to him. After what seemed like forever Karina's eyes flew open and she took in the deepest breathe anyone had ever heard. She looked around and her eyes fell on her brother's and Jarvis' concerned faces._

 _Sending a slight grin in Howard's direction Karina said "I think you need to work on that a bit more brother." Unbeknownst to them in that exact moment Karina's world would never be the same._

 _End Flashback._

A lone tear escaped Karina's eye as she remembered that day. To this day nothing seemed to have happened. Karina just brushed it off but Howard was beyond paranoid. Karina looked up and saw that she had come to a park, so she chose to sit down and watch all the passerby's.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Marvel. Only my OC Karina.

" _Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. For even the very wise cannot see all ends._ _"_

Bucky's P.O.V.

"Steve when are you going to learn to walk away." I said to my best friend as we walked down the street towards the park. Steve has just gotten himself into another fight when I came upon him and had to intervene. I heard Steve sigh and say nothing but just continued to walk. Every once in a while I would smile at the girls that would pass them by. I knew what people thought of me, a "Skirt Chaser", Casanova, and playboy, but I didn't care. I looked ahead and say what had to be the most gorgeous looking girl sitting on a park bench just staring out into space. I barely registered Steve saying something to me before the girl in question looked up and smiled at us.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Steve waving to her, and couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on. I leaned down and whispered to him. "Do you know her? More importantly… HOW do you know her?"

Steve looked up at me with a confused face. "Do you ever listen to me Bucky? Her name is Karina, I met her at one art class last week, and invited her to meet us for lunch." He walked a head of me, and I couldn't help but wonder how I forgot that conversation. Especially since it involved Steve inviting a girl. He was the most nervous individual around any type of woman.

I shook my head and put my most charming smile on my face walking up to Steve and the woman that was no speaking to him with the million dollar smile. When I came up to them she looked at me and continued to smile.

Steve glanced up at me and then back to the woman. I saw the smirk growing on his face before he decided to speak. "Karina this is my best friend Bucky. Bucky this is Karina." I held my hand out to her and she took it in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you Karina." I tried to give her my most charming smile that always works, but she smiled and looked back towards Steve. _What the hell…. That always works with any woman._

"Steve, thank you so much for inviting me to lunch with you too. I needed to get out the house. My brother was becoming more irritating then usual…. And I didn't think that was even possible." I could hear the irritation in her voice as I walked behind her and Steve. I was still in shock that she seems to be ignoring me, though I brush it off.

We reached the diner that Steve and I always eat at, mainly because it was the most affordable place in Brooklyn. Though we both worked, money was still tight. As I sat in the booth on one side with Steve, Karina sat opposite us. I took the opportunity to really get a good look at her. Her long dark brown hair was hanging loose and curling at the bottom. She seemed to be wearing makeup but it was minimal, not at all like the usual girls he was with, her lips were a slight red, from the lipstick that she wore. What held me more captivated was her eyes. Every time they looked at me it felt like my world had stopped.

The waitress came and took our orders as Steve got up from the booth saying he would be right back. I looked over to Karina and sand saw her fidgeting with the ends of her hair. "So tell me about yourself Karina." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Not really much to tell. I live with my brother here in Brooklyn, I enjoy art, and singing. Rather boring actually." She shrugged her shoulder and looked down as the waitress brought us our food and drinks. I continued to look at her, but she just stared at the food.

Karina's POV

 _Seriously Karina…. What is wrong with you…._ I stared at the plate of food trying my hardest to not look up at the man in question. I feels like an eternity that Steve has been gone. I look up at Bucky and he has an un recognizable gaze. "Can I ask you a question?" I saw him smile him and nod his head at me. "Why Bucky?"

Bucky's grin grew just a bit more as he looked down at his plate. "Promise not to laugh?" He asked me as he looked up at me. I nodded my head, now very much intrigued. "My full name is James Buchannan Barnes. No one calls me James but my mother and Steve turned my horrible middle name into Bucky." His eyes held mine and I smiled at him. Something inside me stirred just a tiny bit as his blue eyes looked into mine, almost making my breathe catch.

"Well…. Now that makes sense…. _James…"_ I see him raise an eyebrow at me as I say his first name. I can't help but smile. Nothing else is said as Steve comes back to the booth, and glances between us. I see him raise an eyebrow at us. The rest of the lunch is surrounded by jokes, and easy conversation.

A art of me feels bad for no revealing who I am related to from Steve and Bucky, but I have learned that the moment people hear the last name 'Stark' things become strange and awkward. We finished our meal and I reach for my purse to help pay for it, but Bucky places his hand on mine and shakes his head.

"What kind of gentlemen would we be if we let the lady pay for her own lunch?" Bucky asks me.

"Really… I can pay…" I insisted but he just smiled and looked at Steve, who also nodded his agreement with Bucky. Sighing in defeat I look at them both. "Thank you. You are very kind" I smiled at them, and we make our way out of the diner back towards the park.

"I had a wonderful time gentlemen. I don't get out very often and having such great company is always a welcomed treat." I tell them.

"You should come out with us more often. I could always use the company whenever Bucky wanders off with a dame….." Steve starts to say and I look at Bucky as he smacks him on the back of his head. I smile at them both as we come upon the bench that I met them at.

"I would love to Steve. It was a pleasure meeting you …. _James….."_ I smiled at Bucky, and went on my way home. I glanced behind me, and saw Bucky staring at me smiling.

Bucky's POV

I watch her walk away from Steve and me. Until she is no longer in my vision.

" _James…._ You hate when people call you James" I hear Steve say to me with a chuckle in his voice. I turn to look at him and just shrug. _Not her._ I tell myself and grin putting my hands in the pockets of my jacket.

"Let's head home." I tell Steve and he just laughs and shakes his head following next to me.

That's Chapter 2. I hope you guys like it, finally got some Bucky Karina action. Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The usual… I own nothing Marvel…. Unfortunately…. I do own Karina though.

" _Know the true value of time; snatch, seize, and enjoy every moment of it. No idleness, no laziness, no procrastination: never put off till tomorrow what you can do today."_ _  
_

Karina's POV

As I walked home I couldn't get lunch out of my head. I actual felt like I had met some genuine people. I couldn't shake my smile off of my face all the way home. I rounded the corner and saw all the lights on in the house. _Hmmm… Howard must be home._ I thought to myself, though I was still angry at him there was no way I could stay that way for long. I knew he meant well…. _He just needs the screws in his head tightened…_ I continued to grin to myself.

I walked up the steps to our front door and opened it. "HOWARD! I'M HOME!" Silence. "Weird… He always responds… maybe he is down in the lab… JARVIS!" Still silence. I was beginning to become uneasy. I walked by the table and saw a kitchen knife laying on the counter. I silently grab it in my gloved hands and held it behind my back. I started to slowly make my way towards our den, thinking he may be in there when I heard hushed whispers.

" _This project is of the utmost discreet nature Mr. Stark. No one can know."_

" _I understand Doctor. I will begin creation on the machine immediately. Now that I have the specifics of what you need, I'm confident that I can create it for you."_ I heard Howard's voice say to the stranger. I heard them standing and quickly and silently made my way back towards the front door. I silently thanked Howard in my head for teaching me how to be silent when I walked through the house whenever we wanted to sneak cookies from the kitchen when we were younger. On my way back I placed the knife back on the counter and hurriedly opened and closed the front door loudly.

"Howard!" I try and keep my voice steady as I say his name out loud. Howard comes around the corner with the stranger who I now see is an older gentlemen that smiles gently at me. "OH! I didn't know we had company." I walk up the man pulling the glove off of my right hand on the way. "Hello Sir. My name is Karina Stark. It's a pleasure." I watched him as he smiled kindly at me and out stretched his hand in order to shake mine.

"Pleasure my dear. My name is Abraham Erskine. I did not realize that Mr. Stark had such a beautiful sibling." I heard the slightest German accent to his voice, but did not think anything of it as he turned to my brother and shook his hand. "Mr. Stark I will be in touch to check on the progress." Turning back to me, he held the same smile as before. "Ms. Stark, I do hope we will see each other again, with more time to get better acquainted. Unfortunately I am pressed for time today." I nodded my head to him in agreement and he walked out the front door.

I turned back to Howard as he looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "How much did you hear Karina?" He asked me.

 _Damn it!_ "I don't know what you're talking about Howard. Really… your paranoia is just getting bigger than your ego…" I took my coat off and hung it in the closet by the door. I knew Howard was still standing there staring at me. I could feel his gaze.

"Nice try Karina… I know the sound of your heels on the wood…"

I sighed looking down at the floor, scowling at the damn heels on my boots. "I'm sorry, I got home and no one was around. I got worried. I didn't hear anything really just that you are building a machine for him…" I finally admitted and I saw his face and whole body relax. "Howard… you're not doing anything stupid right? Well… more so than usual?"

Howard laughed a bit and threw his arm around me pulling me with him. "No Karina. No more than usual. I'm the greatest engineer there ever on the earth…" I scoffed at that statement. "On a serious note though... You can't mention what you heard Karina. This is top secret and I don't want you in danger."

I quickly looked up at Howard at the word 'danger'. Wondering just what he had gotten himself into this time. The topic of conversation quickly changed when Howard asked me where I was. He looked like a finish out of water when I told him I went to lunch with a couple of boys that I met. I laughed at his expression and made my way into the living area to write some lyrics down I had thought of on my way home.

Bucky's POV

A few days passed since the lunch with Karina. For some strange reason I could not get her out of my mind. The way that her hair hung around her and with the slight curls at the end. He soulful eyes and how they just seemed to gaze right into me.

 _What's wrong with you Barnes! You don't get this way over a dame. Especially one you don't even know!_ I thought to myself as I made my way home from the boxing gym. I had my gloves slung over my right shoulder. Not really noticing where it was that I was walking. I quickly looked up and saw that I had made my way to the park that we met Karina at last week for lunch. That's when I saw her. Sitting on the same bench writing in a book. She was concentrating so hard on what she was doing she didn't even notice me coming up to her, until I was directly in front of her.

"Karina?" I said to her. I heard her gasp and look up quickly, being caught off guard. I notice her blush as she realized that it was me and closed her book with a smile on her face. She suddenly became very interested in her pen. "What are you doing here? Are you alone?"

She smiled up at me and I felt my breathe catch. "Yes, I am alone. I like to come here to clear my head and work on my lyrics. It's peaceful here, and I can just loose myself." She said to me. I saw a distant look in her eyes, which I couldn't place, but I nod my head. She moves over on the bench to give me room to sit with her, and I gladly accept.

"Lyrics? Are you a singer?" I ask her and I see her blush grow redder as she shakes her head no, never looking up at me.

"No… I just write them. I couldn't possibly sing any of them… I am too afraid, my brother got all the courage in the family." She chuckles softly. "Though… I think that is just his ego 99% of the time" She finally lifts her head and looks into my eyes. I smile back at her and laugh.

"This brother of yours sound interesting." I see her tense up slightly at my mention of him. "Karina… Are you alright?" I place a hand on her shoulder, and I can hear her sigh.

A/N: That's chapter three! Sorry for the delay in updating it's been crazy at work. Also, sorry for the typos, I am writing this without a Beta, if anyone in interested please let me know. As always I appreciate any feedback and reviews.

Thank you for the feedback and reviews that I have gotten so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The usual… I own nothing Marvel…. Unfortunately…. I do own Karina though.

" _Life is a song - sing it. Life is a game - play it. Life is a challenge - meet it. Life is a dream - realize it. Life is a sacrifice - offer it. Life is love - enjoy it." Sai Baba_ _  
_

Karina's POV

 _Oh why do I open my big mouth at all…_ I look up at James, he still has his hand on my shoulder, and a concerned look on his face. I momentarily allow myself to enjoy his hand there, knowing that after this it may be the last time I see him. I take a deep breathe, and exhale slowly. "James…" He suddenly allows a smirk to touch his lips as I say his name. "I need to explain something to you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, or that I didn't tell Steve, but every time I do people get awkward and it never ends well…." I know I'm rambling but I can't help it, I probably would have continued if James didn't put a finger to my lips to stop me.

"Karina… stop… breathe…." He says to me with a chuckle as he pulls his finger away.

I smile at him and sigh. "What I'm trying to say is… My brother…. Is …. Howard…. Stark…." I quickly look down and wait for the reaction that I always get the _'OH WOW! Can you introduce me?_ Or one of my personal favorites ' _So….. You're rich?'_ I feel James shift beside me and lift my chin up, he is still wearing that same smirk as earlier.

"I don't understand…. Should that bother me?" He says and his smile grows at my confused expression. "Karina… I don't care who your brother is… Neither will Steve. I can understand why you wouldn't advertise that…" He looks up in contemplation for a moment before looking back at me. "He does seem like a bit of an ass…"

I just continued to stare at him in shock then what he said registered sunk in and all I could do was laugh. James started laughing with me and turned to sit back against the bench more. When he did that I finally noticed his boxing gloves hanging on his shoulder. "Are you a boxer, James?" I asked him and he glanced at me slightly.

"No…. I just carry these around for the hell of it." He says to me and I smack him lightly on his arm causing him to chuckle. "Are you hungry? We can go grab an early dinner at the diner, if you would like to that is."

I hear him ask me and I look up towards the sky, I can see the sun getting lower on the horizon, now realizing how long I had actually been sitting there. _Hmmm…. I'm surprised Howard hasn't sent out the Calvary to find me._ I think to myself. I turn back to James and see almost a hopeful look in his eyes. _Damn those eyes….._

Bucky's POV

 _You just asked her to dinner…. You look horrible, and you probably smell…. What the HELL were you thinking Barnes!_ I silently scream at myself as she hasn't responded yet. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath as she finally turned and look at me with a smile on her face. _Oh here it comes…. She is going to laugh at you and walk away…. Why would she want to go to dinner with you…._

"I would love too. Howard probably hasn't even noticed that I haven't returned yet. We have a little bit before he sends out a search party." She says as she gets up from the bench and brushes off her coat. It took me a moment for her words to sink in and by the time I realized that she had agreed she was staring at me expectantly.

I stood up from the bench slinging the boxing gloves over my left shoulder and extend my right arm for Karina to take. She smiles at me and loops her arm through mine, I give her my warmest smile and we start walking. Out of the corner of my eye I see her face bow down and a faint blush on her cheeks.

"So….. Do I get to read these lyrics of yours or are they top secret?" I ask her and she turns her face upward again. I notice that she does this when she is contemplating something apparently. Once she lowers her head back down, I see a slight smirk on her face.

"Now... That depends... Do I get to see you box or is that top secret?" I laugh at her question, mirroring my own pretty much.

"You want to see me box? I don't think that is very lady like Ms. Stark." I respond to her and she laughs loudly at me, and fully turns to face me.

"Well Mr. Barnes. You will find that I am not one of those usual lady's you may encounter." Her smile now completely lighting up her face. "So that is my proposition. You get to see my lyrics when I get to see you box. Deal?" She stops walking and extends her hand to me, waiting expectantly.

I can't help but wonder about this girl. "You definitely know how to negotiate Ms. Stark. Deal" I place my right hand into her left and feel a slight spark as our skin touches. I quickly look into her eyes and see a slight shock there as well, knowing that she felt it also.

I start to slowly pull her towards me, continually keeping my eyes on hers, looking for any type of hesitation, and alarm. I pull her flush against my chest, and feel her left hand land on my chest. Slowly I start to lower my head to hers, still keeping my eyes on her face.

Almost to her lips, I feel her breathe on me. _'Do it Barnes…'_ My mind tells me, I hesitant slightly.

Karina's POV

 _Oh… He's going to kiss me…_ I can see him hesitating. If I just stand up just an inch. I begin to push myself up with my feet to meet him, when I hear a honk in the background and someone saying my name.

"Ms. Karina!" Hearing my name being said pulls James and I out of our daze, and when I turn around to see Jarvis getting out of the car and stand there in his coat.

' _Damn you Jarvis'._ I mentally yell at him. I turn back to James and see him with an odd look on his face, almost as if he is also mentally yelling at Jarvis. I smile slightly at him, and clear my throat backing up ever slightly. "That's Jarvis… He's out butler… Howard must have sent him to the park looking for me… I'm sorry…" I begin rambling and James puts his finger back on my lips stopping me from continuing. Glancing at his face I see that same damn smirk on his lips.

"It's alright Karina. What would you say if we had lunch tomorrow? Say 2 o'clock at the diner? If you would like I can come pick you up…" I hear him asking me and before he even finishes I have a smile on my face and cut him off.

"Yes!" He looks a bit shocked at my outburst but just laughs and smiles at me. "Sorry… I mean yes. I would love that." I open my book and rip out a page quickly writing my address on it and handing it to James. I turn towards Jarvis and take two steps, but stop and turn back to James quickly.

Before losing my nerve I walk back towards him, and reach up kissing his cheek. I can feel my blush on my neck and face and without looking back at him I run towards the car. Jarvis already has the door open for me and I climb inside.

I hope you all liked it! I'm trying to tie everything in, I have later chapters written, and I'm trying to get the earlier chapters to match up. Sorry for the delay in updating.

As always reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
